Her Gut Feeling
by MACBernal
Summary: It's only a nightmare. But Felicity follows her gut and finds herself at the one place she knows she shouldn't be at: the Queen Mansion.


A/N: I am back with more Olicity! The addiction to this pairing hasn't seemed to slow down but instead speed up. So I'm still writing about Oliver and Felicity. Still. But that's okay. I'll have a Tommy related Olicity FF coming soon but for now, here's **Her Gut Feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show. All right to the CW.**

* * *

**Her Gut Feeling**

Felicity jolted upright, the rest of her nightmare drifting off into the darkness. She covered her mouth with her hand, realizing too late that she had screamed out loud. Her entire body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and she tried to regain her steady breathing. When her heart rate finally started to slow down, she decided sleep was no longer an option and threw off her covers, jumping out of bed. She didn't realize she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt until she was already grabbing her keys and heading towards the door. She stopped short, no real plan formulating in her head. All she knew was she had to get out and do something.

The Starling City Park was quiet as Felicity wove her way through the expanse of trees. During the day, it was bustling and full of life, children's kites dotting the blue sky, couples sitting on picnic blankets and eating out of a nearby basket full of food, afternoon joggers or mothers with strollers and sleeping babies. But the night brought serenity and peacefulness. She brought her arms up to wrap around her small frame, the fall breeze creating a chill throughout the air. Fallen leaves crackled under her shoes and Felicity could almost forget her nightmare. Almost. She shut her eyes quickly as another echoing scream hit her. Usually a night in the Foundry in front of her computers helped her calm down but tonight it didn't seem to be work. She had rushed to the park in hopes of getting rid of the excess fright that still clung to her skin and even that didn't seem to help her. She rubbed her arms, suddenly extremely cold, and found her feet carrying her back to her car. In minutes she was back on the road, heading somewhere she knew she shouldn't be heading to. But she continued to drive, knowing that who she was heading to would be exactly the person to help her get rid of the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Oliver stood by his window, the rain starting to fall harder now as the night continued to progress. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was so…off. He just was. And he wasn't enjoying it. He continued to watch the raindrops make their way down his window pane before his eyes focused to car pulling up slowly to the big iron gates of the Queen mansion. He turned his head to make sure he had the time right. _It's almost two in the morning. Who in the world could that be?_ Oliver continued to watch the car slowly move forward and his eyes widened, realizing exactly who that was. The car finally stopped and he rushed downstairs to an intercom, telling the guard to let the car through. He started pacing the foyer's floor, fraying the expensive carpet, until a small knock came. He opened the door, an entirely wet Felicity standing in front of him. Her blonde hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but down and hanging limply on top of her shoulders. Her jeans were soaked through and her usual panda flats were knee length boots this time. She was sans jacket and he assumed that if she had a purse, she had decided against getting it wet and left it in her car. The only thing she was holding was her car keys. His eyes took her in before pulling her inside.

"Felicity what on earth are you doing here so late?

Her teeth were chattering and he left her in the foyer to quickly grab a towel. Once he was back, he wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms at the same time. _She's still cold._ He gently guided her to the living room and he sat her down on the nearby couch, disregarding the fact she was still completely soaked through. He started a fire and it roared to life, coating the room in soft orange glow. Felicity was clinging to herself, hair still dripping and her glasses sporting water droplets. He came to kneel beside her, carefully placing a hand on her wet knee.

"Felicity?"

She didn't respond, her eyes focused on the dancing flames. Oliver pursed his lips and decided to get her dry clothes, leaving her in the living room and taking the steps two by two before knocking cautiously on Thea's door. A soft 'come in' came through and he pushed it open carefully, revealing a very awake Thea, propped up against her plethora of pillows, her iPad casting a blue hue over her slim face. Her eyebrows came together in a frown when she saw her brother step through the doorframe.

"Ollie? Everything okay? It's like…two in the morning."

He nodded and placed himself at the foot of her bed.

"I need some help."

She nodded, pushing herself up a little, moving her iPad to her nightstand.

"Sure. With what?"

He motioned towards her door with his head.

"My uh…friend…Felicity. She showed up a few minutes ago, completely soaking wet and she hasn't said anything since I stuck her in the living rom. I was hoping to get her some dry clothes before making her tell me what happened. She looks like she's maybe your size."

Thea immediately sprung out of bed and searched her immense closet until coming back and pushing a simple mint green pajama set into his waiting arms.

"If those don't work I'll quietly raid mom's closet."

He smiled and got up, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Thank you."

She shot him a wink as he headed towards the door.

"Anytime. Let me know if there's anything else."

He nodded but stepped back to face her.

"Doesn't someone have school tomorrow?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed back into bed. He grinned and headed back downstairs, going into high alert when his eyes settle on an empty couch. He moves forward and opens his mouth to shout out her name until his peripherals catch a figure in the back corner, standing by the window. He sighs when he see Felicity, her shoulders still wrapped up in a towel. He steps forward, trying to be as cautious as he could be.

"Felicity?"

She turns towards him and for the first time since she got here, her eyes focused and she turned to completely face a very concerned Oliver. She takes in her surrounding and her eyes stop on the pile of clothing in his arms.

"O - ollie?"

He smiles slightly at the sound of his nickname and decides it's safe to move forward. Felicity still looks a little dazed and confused but he's able to bring her back towards the fire.

"Felicity…can you tell me why you came to the mansion so late?"

Felicity met his eyes and she remembers waking up from her nightmare and heading to the Foundry. And then suddenly she's in the park and then she's driving, only stopping when she comes to the Queen mansion and its hulking gates.

"I…I had a nightmare. And I tried to go the Foundry but I couldn't seem to relax so I decided to go the park but that didn't work either so I…"

Oliver moved in closer, completely unaware that he was doing so.

"So you came here?"

She nodded and let the towel drop from around her shoulders. She looked so frail and small. So afraid. Oliver placed an arm around her shoulders and realized that instead of going anywhere else, she came to the mansion. To him. Something stirred within him but he shook it off. He was with Laurel. He carefully placed the pajamas in her upturned arms and motioned to the bathroom at the top of the stairs.

"You're going to catch cold. Change and I'll get you some tea."

She got up and shot him a small smile.

"Magical properties?"

He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Just plain, old, boring tea. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

She nodded and followed Oliver's directions until she found herself in the large bathroom, shedding off her wet clothes and swapping them for dry ones. The pajamas fit perfectly and she wondered who they came from. _Thea probably._ She continued to move around quietly, unaware of the fact she was in Oliver Queen's home, changing in his bathroom. She could've gone anywhere but she ended up there. With him. And instead of her usual rambling self, she was quiet and reserved, folding her clothes and bringing them back down to the living room. She placed them on the arm of the couch and made her way to the kitchen. This was the first time she had ever been there but it felt…familiar. She knew every corner and turn like it was her own apartment. Oliver's back was turned to her when she pushed through the door. He was finishing up the tea and shot her a smile once he turned around, two mugs in his hands. He motioned for her to take a seat on the nearby stool, the mugs now being placed down on he large island in the middle of the kitchen. She cupped the mug with both hands, bringing it up to her mouth. The hot liquid made its way down her cold throat and she sighed in relief. She didn't realize she had been that cold. Oliver watched her intently, curious about this out of sorts IT girl sitting beside him. She'd usually be so talkative. Tonight, she was silent and it worried Oliver more than anything. Rambling Felicity was normal. Quiet Felicity brought Oliver to a complete stop. He wanted to ask her what had happened and why she had come but he was too afraid to send her into frenzy. Just because quiet Felicity was worrisome, it didn't mean the occasional silence was unappreciated. But though Oliver was worried, he kind of liked seeing this side of Felicity. He figured this was how she was when she wasn't around him or Digg. He could picture this Felicity curled up on her couch, drinking tea or eating ice cream. He continued to watch her but when her eyes moved up to meet his, he decided his curiosity needed to be fed.

"Felicity? That nightmare must've been something if you went to the Foundry, the park, and then here. Do you want to talk about it?"

Felicity moved to look at her mug, suddenly interested on its contents. Oliver thought she'd lapse into silence again and was surprised when her quiet voice filled the air.

"I was here. I was walking the halls and I knew them Oliver. I knew every turn and every nook and every spot of this place. Like I lived here. I moved around, just walking, and then suddenly it's dark. The sun is gone and it's nighttime and I start to hear screaming. Everywhere I turn there's screams. I cover my ears and I want to wake up but I can't. So I'm running now, through this house, trying to find whoever is screaming and then I burst into the living room and…"

She gets that faraway look and Oliver touches her arm softly. Her eyes fall on his hand and then on him.

"And?"

She takes deep breath.

"There's bodies. Everywhere. Broken. Damaged. Bloodied. You. Digg. Your sister and your mom and Tommy! Even Laurel and Walter! You're all scattered across the place and your eyes are still open and your mouths too and you're screaming! You're screaming even though you're dead! And I can't make the screaming stop Oliver! They won't stop and I was so scared and –"

Felicity collapses into heap in Oliver's arms. She's sobbing quietly and he's holding her close to him, her head tucked under his chin as he tries to soothe her. He's rocking back and forth and he stands next to her, cradling her closely.

"Ollie?"

He looks to the side to see Thea, a brush in one hand, a worried expression covering replacing her lovely features.

"Is everything okay?"

She whispers slightly and moves forward but Oliver shakes his head softly. She stops and holds up the brush.

"I thought she might need this? Hair can be a pain when it's wet."

He smiles in thanks and she smiles back, still obviously worried. But she watches her brother hold Felicity close to him and she leaves the brush on the counter, confident he could handle the sobbing girl he held close to him. When she turned away, she remembered the look in her brother's eyes whenever he was around Laurel and realized that Felicity was different. There was something about the situation that had Thea thinking there was more to them than meets the eye. She knew he loved Laurel but those eyes….they spoke to her. And they were saying something about his feelings for Felicity.

When Thea was gone, Oliver brought his hands up to cup Felicity's face, bringing it up meet his eyes.

"It was just a dream Felicity. You're safe. Everyone is safe."

Tears were still falling but she sniffled, nodding slightly.

"I don't know why I came."

He smiled.

"I don't care why. I'm just glad you did. Let's go back to the living room. Watch a movie. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here now."

She nodded again and let him take her hand into his as they made their way back. He popped in a random film and sat back on the couch, bringing Felicity closer to him. She leaned into his embrace and rested her cheek on his chest, the warmth running any remaining fear from her system. They watched in silence, no need to fill the void. Within the hour, Oliver realized she had fallen asleep, snoring slightly, her glasses moving towards the very tip of her nose. He picked her up, careful not to wake her, and tackled each stair with caution before coming to his room and placing her carefully in his bed, pulling the comforter up around her. She shifted slightly and Oliver removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He watched her a few moments, surprised at the urge to join her. To wrap his arms around her and make sure the rest of her sleep was nightmare free. To hold her close and keep her safe. He shook away the feeling, guilt crawling through him, and grabbed an old sleeping bag from the back of his closet. He set up camp on the floor, afraid that if he took the guest room down the hall, she'd wake up afraid again and find him gone. He continued to watch her from his spot on the floor and remembered the way her hand had felt in his. He drifted off to sleep, the rain hitting the window in rhythmic time to him and Felicity's steady breathing.

* * *

When the sun hit his face, he squinted towards the light. The rain must've stopped somewhere through the night, the sky outside as blue as the ocean's water. Oliver twisted to face Felicity, still asleep up on his bed. He got up slowly, stretching out the muscles that were still asleep. He put away his pillows and the sleeping bag and came to stand next to her. He watched her chest rise and fall, her hair spread out around her like a golden crown. Her lips were parted slightly and her face was relaxed. Oliver smiled. _I guess that means no more nightmares._ He relaxed a bit too, relieved that she had made it through the night. He checked a nearby clock, its face telling him it was only a little past seven. He looked back down and Felicity and decided to let her sleep. He moved towards his bathroom, taking a quick shower, before heading downstairs to find Laurel and Thea sitting in the same seats he and Felicity were in just hours ago. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of his girlfriend. She smiled when she saw him and moved to kiss him, her arms going around his waist. He leaned into the kiss but pulled away when a flash of blonde hair appeared over his closed eyelids. Laurel noticed the shift between them but continued to smile anyway, keeping her arms where they were.

"Good morning."

He smiled tightly down at her, trying to shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Hi. It's early. Is everything okay?"

She laughed, a sound he used to love, and she pointed at Thea.

"You're the one that wanted to meet so early. That's what Thea said."

He shot his little sister a look over the back of Laurel's head and she smiled sweetly.

"I called her just like you asked big brother."

He smiled tightly again and looked down at Laurel.

"Right. I'm sorry I completely spaced. Laurel could you wait for me in the living room?"

She nodded.

"Sure."

Once they were alone, he turned on his sister, his eyes curious.

"What did you do?"

She hopped off her seat, her coffee sloshing around in her mug, and sauntered up to him.

"I called Laurel so you could break up with her."

His eyes widened.

"Why in the world would I break up with Laurel?"

Thea eyed him suspiciously, wondering how many times he'd deny what she was about to say."

"Because you're in love with Felicity."

His world stopped suddenly, everything freezing in place. Thea placed her mug back down on the countertop before crossing her arms over her chest. She watched him, the realization sinking in slowly.

"But she isn't."

Thea frowned.

"Who isn't what?"

He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Felicity. She isn't in love with me. Plus Thea, I can't just drop Laurel because I may have feelings for someone else."

Thea threw her hands up in the air, a bewildered look on her face.

"Then you find out how you really feel! Because I saw you last night Ollie. You and Felicity. She was crying sure but you? I've never seen you like that with Laurel. Not even before the island. You're trying to hold on to a dream. Before you were stranded, you and Laurel made sense. You fit. And then you and dad got on that damned boat and you were gone for five years. Laurel moved onto Tommy but came back to you because it felt familiar. It felt safe. And the both of you want safe and familiar because you're too scared to try anything else. But Felicity Oliver. You and Felicity. I know it's what you want because I've never seen that look before."

He met her eyes.

"What look?"

She pointed to his eyes.

"The look that says 'I'll do anything and everything for you. I'll protect you from everything you're afraid of and I'll never let you down. I'll never be the one to make you cry and I'll love you as long as I'm breathing'. That look."

Oliver stared at his little sister.

"Thea I don't even know if that's how I actually feel."

She huffed.

"When she showed up last night, why didn't you just get her clothes, get her dry, and take her home?"

He didn't know why.

"Why did you let her sleep in your room and why didn't you take the guest bedroom down the hall? I know she's your 'friend' but there's an extent to friendship Ollie. Being a good friend meant helping her out and then tucking her safety back into her own bed. Why here?"

He didn't know the answer to those questions either.

"Last night Ollie. When Felicity showed up, and you saw her, what did you feel?"

He was still leaning against the counter, trying to figure out an answer to his sister's question. How _did _he feel about Felicity? She showed up the night before and all he wanted to do was take care of her. He wanted to keep her safe and get rid of all her fear. And Thea was right; it was never that way with Laurel. He knew she was strong enough to handle anything. And Felicity was strong too. In a different way. A way he admired. She had fully accepted him and what he does as the vigilante. She risked everything to help him and Diggle without ever really asking for anything in return. They had found Walter but she had stayed. And until now, he never questioned why. Would Laurel accept him the way Felicity did? Or would she be the one to turn him into her father? He wanted to believe she'd never betray him but he knew Laurel. And he knew she always ended up doing the right thing. No matter the consequences. Standing there in the kitchen with Thea, Oliver questioned whether or not she was right. Was he just staying with Laurel because he wanted to believe they had a future? Or was the moment he slept with Sarah a clear indicator that he didn't love her the way Tommy had? Everything swirled around in his head before he decided that he needed to be like Laurel and do the right thing, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Felicity blinked, the room in front of her finally starting to focus. She shifted slightly, pulling her comforters around her and finding a different position to settle into. She stretched a little, completely at ease. She brought her pillow against her chest, smashing her cheek against its soft fabric. She sighed, her eyes starting to close again, the dark blue of her room starting to blur.

Her eyes snapped open and she jolted upright in her bed. Her room wasn't blue. She stared down at the sheets she was wrapped up in and didn't recognize those either. She took in her surroundings completely until her eyes settled on a cluster of picture frames on the nightstand. In every frame, there was one thing in common: Oliver. She brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening. She started to remember: her nightmare, the Foundry, the park, and then walking up to the hulking doors of the Queen mansion, completely soaked from head to toe. She remembered Oliver opening the door, a roaring fire, tea, and crying. Lots of crying. And a movie. She remembered a movie. She sat amongst his sheets, trying to process everything. Last night was…unlike her. She was usually so nervous around Oliver. She rambled on and on, saying the wrong things every time. But last night, she wasn't like that at all. She let her walls down farther than she normally would have around him. And he didn't falter. He didn't shrink away. He didn't send her home. He took care of her. Her heart starting to beat rapidly within her chest, the memory of his hands on her face re – surfacing. She looked down at her own hand, remembering how it felt in Oliver's. She shut her eyes tightly, her feelings for him swirling around inside of her. She tried to control it whenever he was around. He was with Laurel. Beautiful, smart, talented Laurel. And she knew that there was no way he'd leave her and be with his plain Jane IT girl. She shook her head; her eyes still closed, and took a deep breath. When she finally opened them, her eyes settled on her dry clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. She got up, fixed Oliver's bed, and grabbed her clothing, heading to the bathroom. She made a face at her ruffled self in the mirror and began to brush out her tangled hair. She got dressed quickly, washed the makeup off her face, and re – folded the pajamas, leaving it on the edge of the bed. She found her car keys on the desk and made her way through the door and down the stairs as stealthily as she could manage. She saw no sign of Oliver, Thea, or their mother so she tiptoed to the door, her now dry boots clutched in her hand.

"I made breakfast."

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and turned slowly towards Thea. She looked amused and Felicity shot her a small smile.

"You look like you're doing the walk of shame Felicity. Did you and my brother do something I should be worried about?"

Felicity's eyes widened and she shook her head, her blonde curls flying in the air.

"No! I just…I should get going…I'm guessing the pajamas came from you? Thank you. They were really comfortable and super cute and breakfast smells wonderful but I don't want your mother to think Oliver and I…because we didn't! And I should really stop rambling."

She bit her lip as Thea's grin widened. She could see it now. Why her brother's feelings for Laurel had shifted. The girl standing in front of her was a shot of life. A shot of fresh air. Something Oliver was in desperate need of. Thea saw now why he was so…smitten. Even if he didn't realize it. Then again, he was always the last one to the party. There was something about this IT girl. Something different and special. Something she was sure would complete her brother. Thea knew that if he took a chance with Felicity, he'd never feel lonely again. She moved forward and linked her arm with hers, dragging them both towards the kitchen.

"My brother will probably kill me if I let you leave without eating. Eat and then you can maybe try to sneak out with him seeing you."

* * *

Oliver sighed, resting his head on the door as it finally closed. He heard Laurel's car drive away and he turned to rest his back against the carved wood. He ran a hand over his hair and sorted through his conversation with Laurel. Breaking up was never easy and they both wanted to try and make it work, even after Tommy's death. But Oliver knew that his sister was right. He was holding on to something that would stay where it was. And she was a part of his past he needed to move on from. What he truly wanted, now that he had finally realized it, was to get to know Felicity and figure out what he was feeling towards her. He pushed away from the door and ran to the steps, taking them two by two. He stopped in front of his room and saw it was slightly open. He pushed through and found his bed fixed, Thea's pajamas on a nearby chair, and no Felicity. He ran from his room and down the stairs, hoping she was in some other part of the house. His nose picked up the smell and burnt toast and made his way to the kitchen. He stumbled in, only to find Thea cleaning up, her arms covered in soapy water as she washed dishes. He looked around, hoping Felicity would come through the other door, all glasses and smiles. But when his eyes met Thea's, he knew she was gone. She threw him a small smile and motioned back towards the front door with her head.

"She's trying to make her escape. You just missed her. Now hurry up and go to tell her how you feel or you'll completely miss your chance."

He turned and ran again, hoping she wasn't gone. He'd see her at the Foundry but Thea was right, there was something about this moment. He needed to do this now or he'd never have the courage to later. He threw open the front door and saw her pulling her keys out from her pocket, reaching for the door. Her hair was still down and he had the urge to run his hands through it. He moved forward, calling out to her.

"Why did you come here? You'd usually call Digg."

She stopped, slowly turning to face him. He had never seen her without makeup before and the sight took his breath away. She was beautiful. Even without it. She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"I had a gut feeling I guess. I don't know. I wasn't really myself last night."

He shook his head and smiled, moving towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think so. You were you last night. The you that I never get to see. It was refreshing. And I didn't know Felicity Smoak followed her gut feeling."

She blushed, Oliver's grin widening.

"I'm trying it out. Is it working?"

She met his eyes.

"It's working."

They were so close now; she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She was pressed up against him and every part of her screamed to pull away but when Oliver leaned down, she once again followed her gut and let him kiss her. She had imagined what it would feel like and now, their lips pressed together, his hands weaving through her hair, she knew no fantasy would ever come close to the real thing. She had no idea why this was happening. He was with Laurel and she couldn't believe one night had changed anything between them. Her mind pictured Laurel again and she pulled away, turning her head away.

"We shouldn't."

He frowned down at her, his eyes full of desire. He wanted her to stop talking. He just wanted to kiss her. Because the kisses he's shared with other girls had _never _made him feel the way Felicity's kiss made him feel. And he wanted _more. _

"Why?"

His whispered voice, low and husky, sent Felicity's head into a spin. She didn't want to keep talking. She wanted to keep kissing. She knew she had feeling for Oliver but the realization didn't hit her until this exact moment. All she wanted was their bodies pressed together, their lips guiding their every emotion. But she held her ground.

"You're with Laurel. And I can't Oliver. I can't do this when you're in a relationship with someone else."

She turned back towards her car but he moved closer, his chest now pressed against her back. She closed her eyes and prayed that he stopped. She wouldn't be able to handle much more. When his hands came up to rub her upper arms, it took all her willpower to calm down.

"I broke up with Laurel."

She spun around quickly.

"Why?"

He shrugged, still so close to her.

"Thea made me realize that I was stuck. I wanted things to work out with Laurel because I felt an obligation to. And I owed it to Tommy to take care of her. To love her the way he did. And I do love Laurel. But it will never be the love my best friend had for her. I was holding on to the past Oliver and Laurel. But I'm not that Oliver anymore. I want different things and though I hope she'll still be a part of my life in some form, being together just didn't make sense anymore."

Felicity's eyebrows rose.

"Thea made you realize all that?"

He laughed, a genuine laugh that Felicity loved, and he looked back down at her.

"I could've just driven you home last night. I could've waited until you fell asleep in your own bed and then came back home. But I didn't. I wanted you here. With me. Even if you were asleep. And when I put you in my bed, I wanted to climb in next to you. I wanted you Felicity. Every part of me wanted you. I never felt that with Laurel. With anyone. And it scares me. Because I can't always protect the ones I care about. And I'd die if I let anything happen to you. But I guess I want to follow my gut too and tell you that I'm pretty sure I don't see you as just an IT girl anymore. And if you let me, I really want to take you to dinner."

She was smiling wide now, her grin reaching from ear to ear. She had only ever dreamt of him saying something like that to her. And for a second, she was scared too. She knew what he was. And then she realized she didn't care. Every part of her wanted him too. So she followed her own advice and once again followed her gut.

"I'll have to check with my boss. The vigilante has a very tight schedule shooting arrows into criminals."

He was still smiling and she stood on her toes to kiss him again. It was better than the first one, if that was even possible. He broke away for a second, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sure he can let you off for a few hours. A girl has got to eat."

She nodded and brought their lips together again. The passion surged through them both and he pushed her against her car, his firm arms winding around her. Her hands moved up his chest and over his broad shoulders, before clasping behind his neck. She smelled like roses and he grinned against her mouth, a wave of happiness flowing through him.

This was it. This was what was missing after he came home from the island. He had always wondered what it was, why there was still some sort of emptiness in him. His work as The Hood didn't fill the void and now he realized it was a Felicity shaped hole and she had finally filled it. They stayed pressed together, enjoying every moment of their kiss and Oliver knew Thea was somewhere watching, smiling at her handiwork.

He had to remember to thank her later.

* * *

**Wow that was long. I hope you enjoyed. More coming soon as soon as inspiration strikes. xoxox**


End file.
